


Curse the Basket

by The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I got a background thought out in my head, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, i died while writing this, i dont like anguish, kinda random, no save yamaguchis, save my poor heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko/pseuds/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi still hasn't fully gotten over the death of his childhood friend and boyfriend three years ago. After a particularly hard night, a surprise is found, and a box of his favorite cereal is left empty.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Curse the Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayChickenNugget124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChickenNugget124/gifts).



Three years. Three long, hard, lonely, anguish filled years, and I still couldn't fully forget them. It's not like I didn't try to move on- in fact, I got pretty far down the line, too, moved away from the city, went on a couple of dates, made some friends online and in college. 

But it still wasn't the same without them. 

The morning after a long night battling with emotions and uneasy sleep, I was dead tired. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so I was able to sleep in all that I wanted without being late for class- or at least, that's what I thought, but my brain chose otherwise. So, grudgingly, I got out of bed at 7:23 and started my routine while half awake. Took a quick shower that turned into a long one, tied my messy hair up in a bun, slipped a hoodie on from middle school that used to be 3 sizes too big, checked my messages I missed in the night. As I walked into my kitchen two hours later, I was greeted by ghastly sight. 

There, on the marble island in the middle of the room was my favorite box of cereal, Frosted Shredded Wheat, open. Beside it was a blue bowl with a spoon in it, clearly used. Someone had been in my house. 'Brb' I texted Kageyama before I slipped my phone into my pocket and marched over to the counter. Anger boiled inside me as I peered inside the cereal box only to find it empty. "Whoever ate this is going to owe me another box of Wheat," I muttered, looking around. 

Before I could investigate any further, there was a loud thump from the living room and a hiss of a curse. Not even thinking, I grabbed the spoon and hurried to the adjacent room where I found the basket of laundry I had neglected on the floor and a man I never thought I'd see again glaring angrily at it, before looking up at me. 

The spoon in my hand trembled as I bit my cheek, unsure of what I wanted to do. This was a cruel dream, to say the least, especially after a night of crying. And if this wasn't a dream, then it was some ill-made hallucination, and a ridiculous one to say the least. 

Neither the figure nor I made a sound as I walked over slowly to the couch to pick up the knocked over laundry. I didn't look at the man, ignored him until he spoke. "Yamaguchi, I- I can explain." The voice rang in my ears as I hesitated, bent over the dark basket. It's not him, just your mind playing tricks, I attempted to tell myself as I straightened up, keeping my eyes on the clothes. I carefully took the basket to the far couch and set it down gently. "Yama-"

"You're not here. You're not supposed to be here. You died." My voice cracked as I said that, tears forming in my eyes. I clenched the basket's handles, my knuckles turning white. 

"... I know." The dark blue shirt before me was blurred as the first few drops of water fell onto it. I heard shuffling as he took a few steps towards me, but I still didn't turn. It was getting harder for me to believe this was made up by myself. 

"Then how-?" I couldn't even finish my thought, but he didn't need me to. "It's... complicated. But I didn't mean for this to happen- I didn't mean for anything to happen..." There was a shaky breath and a pause. "I... I'm so sorry Yamaguchi... It's a long story with what happened, and I didn't want any minute of it- I didn't know how long it had been until I talked to your mom, and she..." 

I wiped away my tears and turned around, still not bringing myself to look higher than the ground. White sock covered feet stood contrasting on the dark purple rug just out of arm's length. It was attached to faded blue jeans, which were attached to a grey shirt, which was over a torso that lead up to a neck and face. I was still crying, but I hadn't registered from his voice that he was fighting tears. His faltered as we made eye contact. He was really there.

"... I hate you Tsukki." Something in his eyes broke when I said that, and he took a step back. His mouth opened and closed, like all words he had were lost. My heart was pounding, tears streaming down my face unhindered. My voice had stopped, broke when I needed to speak the most. Not like that. Not like that, I wanted to say. 

A teardrop slid down Tsukishima's face as it turned away from me. _That's not what I meant_ , my breath stopped as he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Of the things I wanted to say, the worst came out and stole my voice. Hours seemed to pass, but really it was only a few minutes before I forced out "You... you come in here after years of..." I swallowed. I couldn't say it. "You eat my favorite box of cereal, watch me cry, and all with-without a hug?" 

Tsukki's head shot back towards me, looking at me in disbelief. I wiped my eyes, before holding my arms out wide, trying to fight back the sobs that were already reclaiming me. The man let out a small chuckle, and soon our arms were tightly wrapped around each other. My face was in his shoulder and his was on mine, and we stood there crying for a while. Even after the tears had slowed, we still clung to each other before finally, Tsukki moved back a step. 

Wiping my eyes one last time, I looked at him. His eyes were red, much like mine likely were, but a sad smile was on his face. "You still hate me though, right, Yams?" My eyes widened at his question. I had totally forgotten I had said that. 

"Tsukki, I-" I started, clutching the bottom of my hoodie. No, I did not hate him. I could never hate him, not for something like this. Especially not after this. I looked into his eyes but he wasn't looking back at me, instead, he was studying the floor. And then I started to laugh. He jumped, looking at me like I was mad- which probably was correct. 

"Yamaguchi-?" I shook my head, giggling as I tried to look slightly serious, which seemed to confuse him even more. 

"The only thing I hate you for is eating the rest of my cereal, Tsukki." I told him and hugged him again. "But even that's forgivable." I turned and looked at his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened before it shifted into a smile. 

"Of all the things to be mad about, Yams, you decide to scare me on cereal."

I laughed again. "Yup. I want a new one." He sighed, holding me close to his chest. I paused, before saying "Please don't do that ever again, Tsukki." His grip tightened, and I felt a small nod. I gave a small nod back before asking "So how are you going to explain yourself to your mom and our old team?"

He groaned and stepped away, shaking his head. "Oh please don't remind me- my mom I can do but the team-" he shuttered, and I laughed as I imagined all the questions he'd probably be pelted with by Hinata and Kageyama. Speaking of the team-

"What do you mean, Tsukki?" I pulled out my phone and grinned, "We could easily call them right now-" The blond looked at me in horror as I held up a screen with Daichi's contact info. 

"Yamaguchi no-!" Too late, I had already pressed the call button of what ended up being a long string of calls lasting almost all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it. I was dying as I wrote this, but I hope it looks good? Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
